Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Some Anon's version)
Fnaf3 in is a new game coming in 2016. It features the old and 2.0 characters and new 3.0 characters. Animatronics These are the new animatronics: *Freddy *Chica *Bonnie *Foxy *Freddy 2.0 (means toy Freddy) *Bonnie 2.0 (means toy Bonnie) *Chica 2.0 (means toy Chica) *Foxy 2.0 (means the mangle) *Balloon boy *The puppet *Freddy 3.0 *Foxy 3.0 *Bonnie 3.0 *Chica 3.0 *Mr.parrot (entirely new animatronic) *Kitty (entirely new animatronic) *''Golden Freddy'' Disrepaired Now, the old (1.0) animatronics are almost bare endoskeleton. Bonnie has lost the entire suit and is just a mangle of wires, parts and two red eyes. Freddy is also a mangle of wires. Chica is almost bare endoskeleton, as she still has some of her suit and normal suit eyes and not endoskeleton eyes. Foxy still has his brown ears, and his eyepatch, but some wires in him and his hook is now bent and rusty. 2.0 animatronics are disrepaired slightly, as Freddy 2.0 has some porcelain torn off him and has lost an arm, Chica 2.0 has lost an eye and has some slight scratches, Bonnie 2.0 has lost an ear and a hand, Foxy 2.0 looks the same as in five nights at freddy's 2. Balloon boy has an arm missing and the propeller on his propeller beanie is bent, and The Puppet has his lower jaw missing and his arms are now wires 3.0 These are the third version of animatronics. Freddy 3.0 is a pink color, with eyelashes and a bow in his head instead of a hat. He has rosy cheeks. He has purple colored eyes. Bonnie 3.0 is a red color, with rosy cheeks, eyelashes and a green bass guitar. He has a blue bow tie. chica 3.0 is a normal yellow color, wears a bow in her hair, has the pink garment still, and the cupcake is now white with sprinkles. Foxy 3.0 is a green fox and is fully built. He has a red bow tie and has a lollipop stuck to the end of his tail Also with 3.0s, two entirely new animatronics came out, Mr.parrot and Kitty. Mr.parrot is a large animatronic parrot and is colored red, green, yellow, and blue. He also has wings instead of arms. Kitty is a big animatronic cat who is blue with ginger stripes. She also has a long, slinky cat tail. Cams CAM 1 This is the show stage. Freddy 3.0, Bonnie 3.0, Chica 3.0, Mr.parrot, and Kitty start here. CAM 2 This is the left hall. The 3.0s, Mr.parrot, and Kitty travel to the office this way. CAM 3 This is the left hall corner. There is a rules board on the wall here, and these rules are the following: *"Don't run" *"Don't swear" *"Don't shout" *"Keep close to mum and dad" *"Don't touch any of the animatronics" *"Don't cry" *"Leave before 12AM" *"Don't go in parts/service" CAM 4 This is the parts/service. The 2.0s start here. CAM 5 This is the dustbin outside. The 1.0s start here. They rise creepily out of the dustbin. CAM 6 This is the entrance and exit doors. The 1.0s come through here to get into the pizzeria after coming out of the dustbin. CAM 7 This is the the right hall. The 2.0s come through here to the office. CAM 8 This is the right hall corner. CAM 9 This is the left air vent. Old Bonnie, old Freddy, Mr.parrot, and balloon boy travel through here. CAM 10 This is the right air vent. Old Chica, foxy 2.0, Bonnie 2.0, and old foxy travel through here. CAM 11 This is wonder cove. Foxy 3.0 starts here and is found sat in the rocking chair. There is a soft play area, a ball pit, a stick football table, a cupboard, and a rocking chair (where foxy 3.0 starts in). CAM 12 This is the dining area. Bonnie 3.0, Kitty, and Chica 3.0 travel through here. CAM 13 This is the prize corner. There is a picture of Freddy 3.0, but can turn into golden Freddy's poster. It will spawn golden Freddy if you look at the poster. You can get rid of him by closing and opening the monitor, like fnaf1. The puppet starts here as well. Old Bonnie also travels through here. You need to wind the music box to stop the puppet, but the puppet will automatically move at 5:00am, no matter how many times the player winds the music box. The puppet will take about three real-life minutes to get to you, giving you time before 6am strikes. Also if he gets to the office you can close the door just before he enters remember. CAM 14 This is the torture room where the animatronics torture you. There are guns and straitjackets hanging on the wall. It is in the game over screen. Freddy 3.0 and Chica 2.0 travel through here. CAM 15 This is backstage. There is a Bonnie 3.0 head and Freddy 3.0 head on the table. On the shelf, there are three Bonnie 3.0 heads, two of foxy 3.0's, ten of Freddy 3.0's, four of Chica 3.0's, two of Mr.parrot's, one of Kitty's, two of the puppet's, and five of balloon boy's. Old Bonnie, foxy 3.0 and Chica 2.0 travel through here. CAM 16 This is the kitchen and finally is not just audio, you can finally see what's in the kitchen. It has black and white floor tiles, spoons and forks on the table, and a frying pan on the stove. Freddy 2.0, Kitty, and Mr.parrot travel through here. CAM 17 This is the restrooms. Bonnie 2.0, Bonnie 3.0, and Kitty travel through here. CAM 18 This is the game area. Balloon boy starts here, and old Chica, foxy 2.0, and the puppet come through here. CAM 19 This is the bar. There are drink dispensers here, and are labeled: Freddy's fruit juice, chica's cola, Bonnie's beer, foxy's milkshake, the puppet's wine, balloon boy's water, kitty's lemonade, and mr.parrot's champagne. Freddy 2.0 also comes through here. Office The office looks just like five nights at freddy's 2, but doors are back and the Freddy mask is gone. Game over The game over screen shows a brighter image of the torture room, now including all 1.0, 2.0, and 3.0 animatronics stabbing the player with knives. The player is tied to a chair. *Mr.parrot and Kitty are also there, stabbing the player too. Hallucinations The list of hallucinations: *A full screen image of Freddy 3.0 *A full screen image of a dismantled endoskeleton *A full screen image of foxy 3.0 *A full screen image of Chica 3.0 *A full screen image of Bonnie 3.0 *A full screen image of Mr.parrot *A full screen image of Kitty *The words "It's me!" *Sometimes in wonder cove the posters of Freddy on the walls turn into posters of dismantled endoskeletons *In parts/service sometimes the sign in the corner that says "repairment room" says "It's me!" *Sometimes in the show stage, the picture of Bonnie 3.0 turns into a picture of Bonnie 3.0 ripping his head off *Freddy 3.0's poster can turn into golden Freddy's poster Power Power in this game works just like fnaf1 but runs out quicker and still doors use power. Here is a list of power run-outs with bars of usage: *12% used every hour with a constant 1-bar usage. Power would run out at: 5:35am. *24% used every hour with a constant 2-bar usage. Power would run out at: 4:00am. *36% used every hour with a constant 3-bar usage. Power would run out at: 3:42am. *48% used every hour with a constant 4-bar usage. Power would run out at: 2:30am. *When your run out of power, Freddy 3.0 will attack, not Freddy 1.0 or Freddy 2.0. Music Box The music box is used on CAM 13 to stop the puppet from sneaking out of the prize corner, through the game area, and then to the office. It is used like fnaf2. Custom night There is a sixth night here, which is the custom night. Like fnaf1, you get to set the AI of the animatronics. This is the key: *0-5 = easy *6-18 = medium *19-24 = hard *25-33 = extreme *34-40 = super duper extreme The code thing and the animatronics are set like this: *(freddy's AI)/(Bonnie's AI)/(Chica's AI)/(Foxy's AI)/(Freddy 2.0's AI)/(Bonnie 2.0's AI)/(Chica 2.0's AI)/(Foxy 2.0's AI)/(Freddy 3.0's AI)/(Bonnie 3.0's AI)/(Chica 3.0's AI)/(Foxy 3.0's AI)/(Mr.parrot's AI)/(Kitty's AI)/(balloon boy's AI)/(the puppet's AI)/. Special codes There are four special codes that you can have. 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0 Currently the easiest difficulty on the custom night. If this code is imputed, the gameplay will be like this: *The 1.0s in the dustbin will only rise at about 5:20am. *The 2.0s will only move at about 4:30am. *Foxy 3.0 can attack, but the chance of him doing so is incredibly low. *Freddy 3.0, Chica 3.0, Bonnie 3.0, Mr.parrot, and Kitty will only start moving at about 3.00am. *Balloon boy will move at about 4.00am. *The puppet moves automatically at 5.50am. 40/40/40/40/40/40/40/40/40/40/40/40/40/40 This is the hardest difficulty in the game. If this code is imputed, the gameplay will be like this: *The 1.0s rise out of the dustbin almost instantly after the level has started. *The 2.0s will move almost instantly after the level has started. *Foxy 3.0 will attack three times each hour. *Freddy 3.0, Chica 3.0, Bonnie 3.0, Mr.parrot, and Kitty will start moving almost instantly after the level has started. *Balloon boy will start moving at 1.00am. *The puppet will move automatically at 2.00am. 20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20 Currently the "halfway" difficulty on the custom night. If this code is imputed, the gameplay will be like this: *The 1.0s will rise from the dustbin at about 3.00am. *The 2.0s will start moving at about 2.30am. *Freddy 3.0 will only move at about 2.00am. *Chica 3.0 and Bonnie 3.0 move at about 1.45am. *Kitty and Mr.parrot move at about 1.30am. *Foxy 3.0 will attack about one or two times an hour. *Balloon boy and the puppet move at 3.20am. 0/1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12/13 This is a funny setting. It is not particularly a special code but a funny one. Nights Night 1 Very easy. New animatronics *Freddy 3.0 *Bonnie 3.0 *Chica 3.0 *Foxy 3.0 *The puppet *Golden freddy Night 2 Not that easy. New animatronics *Freddy 2.0 *Bonnie 2.0 *Chica 2.0 *Foxy 2.0 *Balloon boy *Mr.parrot *Kitty Night 3 Hard. New animatronics *old Bonnie *old Chica *old foxy Night 4 Very hard. New animatronics *Old Freddy Night 5 Extremely hard. New animatronics None. Trivia *While the 1.0s come out of the bin, Bonnie and Chica will make their raspy human noises, foxy's head will twitch and spasm, and Freddy will will stare at the camera weirdly, until left alone. *Bonnie 2.0 has a little goof on the game over screen. When he is stabbing the player, his arm looks like it is not holding the knife. *The battery in this game runs out quicker than in the first two games. *When you die, you hear the fnaf 3 XSCREAM bite,a modified version of the fnaf 2 XSCREAM bite to sound like the fnaf 1 XSCREAM bite. *When you lose power and Freddy 3.0 comes to end your night, "Für Elise" is played instead of "Toreador March". Category:Games